Preparation of a computer program is illustrated in FIG. 1. The user writes programs in a high-level programming language 100. The programs written in the high-level program language 100 are compiled into a low-level machine language 105, which can be executed by the targeted machine. For example, programs written in the high-level Java™ programming language are compiled into low level bytecode instructions. The bytecode instructions are the machine language for a Java™ Virtual Machine. The Java™ Virtual Machine Specification is described in Lindholm et al., “The Java™ Virtual Machine Specification”, 1999, Addison Wesley, Second Edition.
Typical high-level programming languages support arithmetic expressions. Arithmetic expressions are defined by an arithmetic operator that operates on one or more operands. Operators typically supported include addition, subtraction, multiplication, division, remainder, negate, shift, bitwise OR, bitwise AND and bitwise exclusive OR. Intermediate values are the results of one or more arithmetic operations.
High-level languages also typically support multiple or n-base integral types and arithmetic operations are overloaded. Overloading allows operators to accept operands having mixed types. For example, the Java™ programming language supports four base integral types: “byte”, “short”, “int” and “long”. These types support 8-, 16-, 32- and 64-bit values, respectively. Operators such as the “+” operator may accept operands of any of these integral types. The three examples below illustrate overloading the “+” operator for operations on operands having mixed base types.    int a, b;    a+b;    short a, b;    a+b;    byte a, b;    a+b;
This overloading is typically performed by widening values to a wider base type and then performing the arithmetic operation. For example, C and Java™ compilers typically widen values of type “byte” and “short” to type “int”. In the Java™ language, type “int” is always 32 bits. Thus, 16-bit values of type “short” and 8-bit values of type “byte” are widened to the 32-bit type “int” before performing the arithmetic operation. In the Java™ language, the following byte code is generated for each of the three examples listed above:    iload a    iload b    iadd
The “iload” instruction loads any of the 8, 16 or 32-bit variables and puts a 32-bit operand on the stack. The “iadd” instruction pops two 32-bit operands off the stack, adds them and puts the 32-bit result back on the stack.
Unlike Java™, some high-level languages define only the relationship between the integral types, and not the size of each type. For example, one C compiler vendor may define the bit sizes of types “byte”, “short” and “int” to be 8, 16 and 32 bits, respectively. However, another C compiler vender may define the sizes of the same types to be 16, 32 and 64 bits, respectively. Yet another compiler may define the bit sizes to be 16, 32 and 32 bits, respectively. In all cases, the relationship between the sizes of each type is maintained (number of values represented by type “byte”<number of values represented by type “short”, number of values represented by type “short”<number values represented by type “int”), but the actual number of bits used to represent each type may differ. Like Java™, however, C performs arithmetic operations in the size of the “int” type defined by each particular compiler. This requires widening values having a smaller base type to type “int”.
This type widening approach reduces the number of machine instructions, thus reducing the complexity of the target machine. However, this type widening typically requires more computational stack space. For example, adding two 16-bit values of type “short” after they have been widened to the 32-bit type uses the same amount of stack space as adding two 32-bit values of type “int”, as illustrated in FIG. 2.
Turning now to FIG. 2, a flow diagram that illustrates stack usage when adding two 16-bit values of type “short” in the Java™ language is illustrated. At 200, the first 16-bit operand is loaded and pushed onto the operand stack. The operand stack at this point is illustrated by reference numeral 225. At 205, the first 16-bit operand is expanded to 32 bits (230). At 210, the second 16-bit operand is loaded and pushed onto the operand stack 235. At 215, the second 16-bit operand is expanded to 32 bits (240). At this point, the operand stack occupies 4×16=64 bits. At 220, the two 32-bit operands are added using a 32-bit “add” operator, leaving the 32-bit result on the stack 245.
Turning now to FIG. 3, a flow diagram that illustrates stack usage when adding two 32-bit values of type “int” is presented. At 300, the first 32-bit operand is loaded and pushed onto the operand stack 315. At 305, the second 32-bit operand is loaded and pushed onto the operand stack 320. At 310, the two 32-bit operands are added using a 32-bit “add” operator, leaving the 32-bit result on the stack 325. Thus, in the 16-bit “add” and the 32-bit “add” examples above, two 32-bit operands are pushed onto the stack before being popped off the stack and added using a 32-bit “add” operation.
During the course of program execution, the stack size may vary in size due to factors such as the level of nested procedure calls, the complexity of computed expressions and the number of locally declared variables. On resource-constrained devices such as smart cards, there is typically insufficient memory available to perform such computations where type widening takes place.
Resource-constrained devices are generally considered to be those that are relatively restricted in memory and/or computing power or speed, as compared to typical desktop computers and the like. By way of example, other resource-constrained devices include mobile telephones, boundary scan devices, field programmable devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and pagers and other miniature or small footprint devices.
Smart cards, also known as intelligent portable data-carrying cards, generally are made of plastic or metal and have an electronic chip that includes an embedded microprocessor or microcontroller to execute programs and memory to store programs and data. Such devices, which can be about the size of a credit card, have computer chips with 8-bit or 16-bit architectures. Additionally, these devices typically have limited memory capacity. For example, some smart cards have less than one kilo-byte (1K) of random access memory (RAM) as well as limited read only memory (ROM), and/or non-volatile memory such as electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM).
Furthermore, smart cards with 8-bit or 16-bit architectures typically have built-in 8-bit or 16-bit arithmetic operations, respectively. As such, smart cards can typically perform 8-bit or 16-bit operations more efficiently than 32-bit operations. Performing 32-bit operations on data that has been widened to 32-bits is especially inefficient. Thus, the limited architecture and memory of resource-constrained devices such as smart cards make it impractical or impossible to execute programs where the values have been widened to a larger integral type.
The Java™ Virtual Machine instruction set defines an arithmetic instruction set to handle values of integral types “byte”, “short” and int. Variables of type “byte” and “short” are widened to the integral type “int” during compilation. By contrast, the Java Card™ (the smart card that supports the Java™ programming language) Virtual Machine defines a separate instruction set to handle variables of type “byte” and “short”, in addition to the instruction set to handle variables of integral type “int”. Most Java Card™ applications operate on data values of type “short” or “byte”.
There is an increasing trend in the computer industry to support high-level computer languages designed for execution on relatively memory-rich desktop computers, such that the same programs can be run on resource-constrained devices, thus achieving interoperability across vertical platforms. This interoperability across vertical platforms requires that programs written in the high-level programming language render the same result when run on resource-constrained devices as they would when ran on relatively memory-rich devices. For example, it is desirable to support execution of programs written in the Java™ programming language on a variety of platforms including smart card platforms, hand-held devices, consumer appliances, desktop computers and supercomputers.